


the Birmingham Convention or: how you wish it would be

by Madamegoethe



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, starfury convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble..no disrespect to anyone who asks for a specific pose at all! I just felt the need to throw that out there somehow... have fun you all! (and if you should use my "pick up line" make sure to tell me how it went ;) because I meant it..I really did!)<br/>PS: unbetae´d as before, any errors are entirely mine, please do point them out! writing at 4 am can do this to you^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Birmingham Convention or: how you wish it would be

She was oh so very nervous. But she realized she wasn´t the only one who was and DEFINITELY not the only one who wanted to make him any more uncomfortable than someone had probably already made him, even though she knew he was a good sport. So when it was her turn, she just took a deep, deep breath and went. He was as fucking gorgeous as she remembered him, having last seen him nearly half a year ago. He smiled at her kindly but looked a bit tired and worried. She cocked her head and just HAD to smile a little back.  
“Hi” he said, friendly, amiable. “Hi” she said, grinning. “so..what do you want me to do?”. She shook her head and smiled warmly back at at him “nothing..no..just..thank you so much for doing this and you are such a brilliant actor but you really..don´t act with me, you´ve been acting all day, it shows..sorry, I didn´t mean..you still look amazing but..no..if you could..if you could just be yourself, that would be the greatest honour ever! I don´t…you´re not a monkey doing tricks and I don´t want that from you, I´d never ever request that from you…whatever you feel ok with, really!” and she smiled shyly up at him and his eyes widened a bit and she was afraid for a second that these were the entirely wrong words to say but then she suddenly felt a strong, warm, big hand on her shoulder drawing her close and she looked up at him and he smiled at her and she smiled up at him and she heard the click of a camera in the distance and the photographer calling “next” and she felt him squeezing her shoulder and heard him whispering “thanks!” and then she was ushered out and…..WHAT?!  
Her head was spinning…she looked around the con a little more, got the photo, looked at it briefly..good God it looked like…it looked really intimate! And she choked a little, stuffed it carefully in her bag and finally decided on a much needed cigarette and went through the backdoor where smoking still wasn´t STRICTLY permitted but ah what the hell! As she lit her fag, she heard the door behind her creaking a little but she couldn´t find herself to give an iota. Brits had always been polite as far as she could tell and if someone was coming to tell her to stump it out, well, she´d have at least another drag, she decided.  
Instead of a polite but urgent request came a familiar voice “ do you..um…I´ve lost my lighter, could you possibly..?” she nearly jumped, recognizing that voice and turning around. Here he was, fag between his index and middle finger, puppy eyes on her and-godfuckingdammit if that wasn´t a surprise and a beautiful sight! She nodded slowly, dug out her lighter, fidgeting a bit, because, REALLY! And before she could hand it to him, he just grabbed her hand, she clicked it on and let him light his cigarette. He drew away slowly, inhaled just as slowly, closed his eyes, exhaled slowly…so contrary to his usual energy. She watched, a bit mesmerized (okay, a LOT). When he opened his eyes again he took in her features and suddenly…his perfect mouth made a perfect “o” shape and …” ooooh you´re the..you´re!” she blushed and inhaled once more, exhaled once more, still not believing this.  
Ultimately, she nodded, turned around and said “sorry if I´ve made you uncomfortable, that wasn´t my intention I just..” “NO!” he interrupted, grabbing her wrist and the contact made her dizzy. “No, no..as I said..thank you, really, that was…thank you! I am, you know..a bit tired I mean..I´ve been flying back and forth from England to America for about…oh I can´t even remember anymore and I..I do love it, don´t get me wrong, I love the fans, they are incredible and I´m so thankful for each and every one of them, I wouldn´t be here without them, even if I still don´t understand their fascination with my weird face” she giggled slightly at that, shaking her head” but…well…sometimes I just want to go home and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep for ages!” he groaned and threw his head back, long, beautiful neck exposed. Her throat went dry but she nodded and said, in a (what she hoped was) strong voice “then go! Go and do exactly that! You deserve it! You´ve worked yourself near to the breaking point this year and you´ve got so, so much ahead of you, please, just PLEASE take a fucking break! You are wonderful and generous to your fans but it won´t do either you or us any good to have you have a burnout okay?!” and she suddenly found herself grasping his wrist back. Oh.  
“awkward” she thought and let go but smiled at him reassuringly instead. When she looked up, she found him searching his face and she looked down, worrying that she had gone too far. He squeezed her –oh!- hand this time before he let go and then said “ thank you! Really, thank you! The Convention was much fun but you are right, I´m fucking tired right now and I desperately need my bed right now” she smiled fondly at him “but” he suddenly proclaimed, much more lively, and dug around in his jacket pockets, producing a pen “if you could give me this photo again, please?” she looked irritated but produced it from her bag and handed it over. He scrabbled something onto it, handed it back and squeezed her hand once more ”see you soon?” he said, and then turned away, casually stubbing his cigarette out and disappeared. She slowly turned around the photo and…..beyond a couple of numbers were a few words in a funny handwriting. They read “coffee? Xxx” and her heart summersaulted.


End file.
